Blue's Clues Marathons
Blue's Clues has been Recording from Nick Jr. Block 1997-2003. Blue's Big Monday (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x05 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x11 The Trying Game (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #2x13 Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x14 Math! (12:30pm) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #2x04 What is Blue Afraid Of? (9:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show (12:00pm) #2x10 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday (April 10, 1998) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x07 Steve Gets the Sniffles (9:30am) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (10:00am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:30am) #2x05 Magenta Comes Over (11:00am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #2x09 Blue's Senses (12:30pm) #2x03 Tickety's Favortie Nursery Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Birthday Monday Marathon (June 15, 1998) #1x11 The Trying Game (9:00am) #2x15 Blue's Birthday (9:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show (10:00am) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (10:30am) #2x14 Math (11:00am) #2x10 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:30am) #2x09 Blue's Senses (12:00pm) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (12:30pm) #2x06 Blue's News (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x20 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #2x16 What Does Blue Want To Do with Her Picture? (10:00am) #2x09 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x13 Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #2x12 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x17 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) #2x05 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x14 Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x13 Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #3x09 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x26 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x08 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x10 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) # 2x02 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) # 2x20 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) # 3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) # 2x24 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) # 3x02 Art Appreciation (11:00am) # 2x21 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) # 1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) # 3x06 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) # 2x14 Math! (1:00pm) # 1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 30, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x19 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x11 Pool Party (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x10 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x17 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x30 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #5x03 The Snack Chart (9:00am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #2x02 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x25 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x29 Shy (12:30pm) #3x07 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday #2 (July 12, 2002) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (9:00am) #4x09 Making Changes (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #3x26 Magenta Gets Glasses (10:30am) #5x06 Patience (11:00am) #1x06 Blue's Favorite Song (11:30am) #2x18 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (12:00pm) #5x01 Can You Help? (12:30pm) #2x16 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Band Monday (February 3, 2003) #5x09 I'm So Happy! (9:00pm) #5x18 Blue's Big Band (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x12 What Was Blue's Dream About? (10:00am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:30am) #3x15 Geography (11:00am) #5x16 A Surprise Guest (11:30am) #2x26 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x16 Occupations (12:30pm) #4x14 Blue’s Backyard Ballgame Bonzana (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30am) Category:Blue's Clues Home Video releases Category:Recorded Tapes